1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rectifier for an alternator with improved cooling characteristics.
2. Description of Related Technology
In most alternators, internal fans pull ambient air into openings in the rear of the alternator. As the air flows through the alternator and across the components of the alternator the air heats up. This heated air exits from the inside of the alternator through openings in the outer diameter of the rear housing, but the difference between the heated air and the hot housing is not large enough to provide sufficient cooling to the housing. In some alternators, a rectifier or diode plate is mounted onto an end of the alternator. The diode plate can include fins to provide surface area for cooling of the alternator and diode plate. However, often, the surface area of the fins is not sufficient to provide adequate cooling of the alternator and diode plate. Therefore, there is a need for an alternator rectifier with more efficient and effective cooling of the alternator components and the housing.